Abusive Love
by Jiyuu no Megami
Summary: (Still fixing up fic) After the failed divorse attempt, Usagi, Minako, Chibi-usa and the outers move to America to escape Mamoru, but Usagi meets love on the way. They want to be with each other, but Mamoru is still a problem. Will they ever get together?
1. The Evil Inside

**A.N.:** Hey ppls! I know it's basically the same thing, but I added some things and I had to rewrite it. I'm doing the same thing with A Change in Destiny (I should really change the title. .:sweatdrops:. ) I'm going to add some things (I think) and I'm going to try to make it longer (I hope) Well, enjoy (again).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wings, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

**Ages:**

Chibi-Usa: 4

Usagi and Inners: 23

Mamoru: 26

Outers: 26

Hotaru: 7

Setsuna: 28

* * *

**Title: **Abusive Love 

**Author: **Jiyuu no Megami

**Chapter One:** The Evil Inside

_'What did I ever do to deserve this? I did everything that he asked for. I was loyal to him and I gave up my life for him. WHAT DID I DO WRONG NOW!'_ Usagi thought as she took every blow that Mamoru threw. This was normal for Usagi, since Mamoru always found reasons to punish her. This has been happening ever since she brought Chibi-usa home from the hospital. She was happy that Chibi-usa went over to Hotaru's, cause then Chibi-usa would get really scared and accidently do something that'll make the situation even worse.

"Next time I see you cheating on me, it'll go much worse. I'll see to that." said Mamoru.

"But Mamo-chan, I wasn't cheating on you. He was just..." she didn't get ot finish the sentence as Mamoru pulled her hair, making her yell out.

"Are you calling me a liar, USAKO!" Usagi shook her head no. He pushed her down with force, and then kicked her in the stomach. "So fucking worthless." He grabbed his jacket and yelled out, "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me!" and then slammed the door. Usagi crawled into a corner and started crying.

_'What happened to my Mamo-chan? He changed. He's more violent now. Why would he think that the guy was my lover? He was just asking me a question. I was loyal. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, I swear it wasn't my fault.'_ She kept repeating that in her mind, the incident still replaying in her head.

xXxXx flashback xXxXx

Usagi was in the laundermat washing laundry when this guy walked up. "Excuse me miss, but where is the closest pharmacy?"

"The closest one is down the street, across an alley with the closed gate," replied Usagi.

"Oh thank you, my poor wife is PMSing, and she asked me to buy her some midol. Last time I forgot to get her some, and let's just say that my worst fear came true."

"What was your worst fear?"

"Sleeping on the couch." He stated while laughing. Soon enough, Usagi joined in and the guy walked away. She went on with her business when someone squeezed her arm and spun her around. She came face to face with Mamoru.

"What were you doing Usako?"

"Nothing Mamo-chan, I was just..."

"I'll tell you what you were just doing. You were just talking to your lover, right!"

"No! He's married, and I didn't even know him! Honest!" tried to reason Usagi.

"Stop lying to me! Just wait until we get home," and with that, he took most of the clothes and walked to the car. Usagi was so afraid of what might happen, but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

xXxXx flashback xXxXx

Using some of her strength, she crawled to the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rung a few times until a familar voice answered. "Aino residence, Minako speaking."

"Minako," she sniffles. "It's me, Usagi."

"Usagi! What happened!"

"Mamo-chan was angry again."

"Wait right there, I'll be right over. Hold on, where's Chibi-Usa?" asked Minako.

"She's at Hotaru's house."

"Ok, I'll call the house and tell Haruka to drop her off at my house. It'll be much safer, ok?"

"Ok Minako, and thanks for being there for me."

"I'm your cousin, well, not in this century, but you know what I mean. I'm always here for you. Always." Then she hung up. Usagi just let the phone drop, and shivered. She looked at the moon through the window.

'_Mother, give me strength.'_

* * *

**A.N.:** Ok, I made Usagi and Minako cousins in the moon kingdom, and they were born with that connection (Is this confusing you as it is to me?)

Well, it's not that much longer, but I tried. I don't think that the second chapter will be that much longer too, but I know that the third chapter will make up for both of these. And all of this updating in school too. sighs

Jiyuu no Megami >>


	2. The Obstacle

**AN:** Again, minor changes in this chapter too. Even though I just uploaded the first chapter a few minutes ago, I'm still trying to finish the third chapter. Hopefully it'll be good enough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wings. Only in my fantasy!

**Ages:**

Chibi-usa: 4

Inners: 23

Mamoru: 26

Outers: 26

Hotaru: 7

Setsuna: 28

xXxXx

**  
Title:** Abusive Love

**Author: **Jiyuu no Megami

**Chapter Two:** The Obsticle

xXxXxLAST TIMExXxXx

_"Ok Minako, and thanks for being there for me." _

"No problem. That's what friends are for. See ya, and stay put!" Minako hung up. Usagi formed into a little ball and started crying again. She hoped that it would end soon. She didn't know how much more she can take.

xXxXx MINAKO'S POV xXxXx

After Minako hung up, she dialed another number and waited. .:ring ring rin-:. "hello?"

"Rei? Hey it's Minako. I have some bad news."

"What? You can't get a date?" remarked Rei. Minako fumed.

"Rei, this is not the time for this. It's about Usagi and Mamoru."

"What? he won't buy her an ice cream?" joked Rei.

"Rei! Can you be serious about Usagi for once? This is a matter of life or death!" Rei saw that she was indeed serious. _(AN: the only ones who know about the abuse is Minako and Setsuna. Chibi-Usa is just confused about it.)  
_  
"What happened? Is it mostly Usagi or Mamo-baka?"

"Wait, why are you calling him 'Mamo-baka'?" Minako asked, confused. Did she know about the abuse?

"Because he's a no good, disrespectful, unloyal bakayaro!" Exclaimed Rei. Now Minako was really confused.

"What did he do?"

"He was flirting and making moves on me. I told him that I'll tell Usagi because she can take away his power, but he just ignore it and kept flirting with other girls." Minako was disgusted.

"Who else did he hit on?"

"Me, Ami, and Makoto. You should have been there. When it was with Makoto, he ended up in the hospital for two weeks." Minako laughed, but then got serious again.

"I understand why you guys didn't tell Usagi, but why not tell me?"

"We thought you knew. You mean that he didn't hit on you?"

"No."

"He probably didn't want you to go and tell Usagi since you're the closest to her." explained Rei. Minako nodded

"For once, I'm glad that a guy didn't flirt with me too. Rei, I'm going to help Usagi."

"Why, what happened?"

"Come and pick me up and I'll tell you on the way."

"Ok, the sooner, the better. See ya soon." Rei hung up, got her coat and hurried out of the Hiwaka Shrine.

xXxXx WITH USAGIxXxXx

After crying for five minutes, she decided to get up and get packed because she knew that Mamoru wouldn't be out forever. She first went to pack Chibi-Usa's clothes. As she was packing in Chibi-Usa's pictures, she picked up one that made more tears form in her eyes. In a heart shaped frame was a picture of Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and herself all smiling and happy. _'I miss the old Mamoru. What happened to the good old days?' _

She heard someone opening the door. She cautiously peeked over the corner and sighed in relief at seeing Rei and Minako.

"Guys, over here. I finished packing all of Chibi-Usa's stuff but now I have to pack my stuff. Come help me."

"Usagi, how come you never told me about how Mamoru's been treating you!" demanded Rei. Usagi just looked at Minako.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but she had a right to know."

"I know, I was just afraid to tell her, but can you guys help me pack my stuff?" They both nod and go into Usagi's room. They pack as quick as they can. They're all done and they were about to leave when they hear someone cursing outside in the hall.

"Who the hell would be outside in the middle of the night cursing like a drunk bum!" exclaimed Minako. She looked over to Usagi and she looked pale. She suddenly realized who was at the door. Then she looked over at Rei who was slowly getting pissed. Usagi uttered one word that made her get angrier.

"Mamoru."

* * *

Ok, in this chapter, I didn't make Rei clueless. I didn't like the way I made her like that, it didn't really go with the story. The third chapter is still not done, so keep reviewing. Reviews make me happy! See ya soon! 

):( Jiyuu no Megami ):(


	3. The Decision

**Title: **Abusive Love

**Author: **Jiyuu no Megami

**AN: **I started this in study hall, and that was some time ago. When one of my friends read this, she got freaked out. I had to cut this chapter shorter than it was because I had writer's block and I thought that you've been waiting long enough. So here it is and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wings and Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but dreams don't come true… yet.

**Ages:**

Chibi-usa: 4

Inners: 23

Mamoru: 26

Outers: 26

Hotaru: 7

Setsuna: 28

xXxXxXxXx

**Title:** Abusive Love

**Author: **Jiyuu no Megami

**Chapter Three:** The Decision

xXxXxXxLast TimexXxXxX

_She looked over to Usagi and she looked pale. She suddenly realized who was at the door. Then she looked over at Rei who was slowly getting pissed. Usagi uttered one word that made her get angrier._

xXxXxXxX

"It's Mamoru."

"Well, then you better hold me back, 'cause I'll tear him limb from limb!" exclaimed Rei.

"No, he'll kill me first. Look, put the suitcases in your subspace pocket, he wouldn't find them there. Hide in Chibi-Usa's closet. He never goes there. If he's really drunk, then he'll pass out minutes after he enters the apartment."

"But Usagi, it's three against one. We can overpower him," replied Minako.

"No, please listen to me this time. He'll hurt you both and hurt me even more. I beg of you," the doorknob rattled. "Hide, now!" Minako and Rei ran into Chibi-Usa's closet and closed the door. Usagi puts her hand on it and says a quick spell to seal the door. "Don't worry guys, I'll be ok, just stay here," she whispers as she runs back trying to clean up.

There was curses heard from the other side of the door. Then the door opened slowly and in stumbled a drunk Mamoru. Usagi rushes to him and leads him to the couch. He pushes her away and sits down. He coughs and then looks at Usagi.

"What do you want you fucking bitch?" he slurred. Usagi winced, imagining how much the beatings would hurt when he's this drunk. However, the smile never left her face, feigning innocence.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you needed anything right now." Mamoru got an evil gleam in his eyes. He stood up with and evil grin on. Usagi backed away, afraid of the look he was giving her.

"Actually, yes. There's something I'd like for you to do for me. I'm under a lot of stress right now, and I need something to help me relax." Usagi hoped that he didn't mean what she thinks he means. She's still sore from last time and she still has the bruises.

"D-d-do you want a backrub?" stuttered Usagi, hoping that he got the hint, afraid of what he might do. Mamoru's grin grew, liking the fear in Usagi's eyes. It really turned him on.

"No, I was actually thinking of something more, intimate." Usagi's eyes widened. He was going to force her! She tried to get away from him, but Mamoru was much faster. He pounced on her and ripped her clothes off.

"Mamo-chan, stop! Don't do this! I don't wanna do this right now! You'll get in trouble with the law, and your image!" She told him to try to convince him to stop. All she got was a punch in the face.

"Quiet, you whore. They'll find out if you keep yelling it out! Remember, if someone finds out, I'll take Chibi-Usa away and you'll be beaten so bad that your own mother won't recognize you," he threatened as he forcefully kissed her. Usagi tried to get him off, but he was too strong. He took off his clothes and shoved himself into her. Usagi was screaming at Mamoru to stop, but all she got was another punch to the face. She kept crying and begging him to stop. Mamoru just kept going, not caring at what Usagi wanted. Usagi just wanted to die.

XxXxXxXx In Chibi-Usa's closet xXxXxXxX

"Damn, why won't this door open! Usagi! Let us out! I'm warning you, let us out!" yelled Minako.

"Damn it, you odango atama! Open this door!" yelled Rei. Rei was about to yell out some more when a scream interrupted her. Rei and Minako started to beat the door furiously.

"Usagi! What's happening? USAGI!" they yelled. Rei tried bodyslamming the door down, but no matter what, the door stayed strong. The scream stopped, but seconds later they heard Usagi scream at Mamoru to stop, but then they heard crying. Rei was about to run into the door again but Minako stopped her.

"It's no use Rei. We can't get out. I think Usagi sealed it." Rei glared at her.

"Minako, this is Usagi we're talking about. I don't think she knows how to use little spells without the crystal." Minako just stared at her.

"Rei, you just found out that Usagi was getting beaten in her own home ever since Chibi-Usa was born, and I just found out last month. Being able to keep that as a secret for a couple of years already makes her stronger than all of us combined. Rei, she changed."

"She may be stronger, but she's still physically weak. We need to help her."

"But we're pretty much useless to her if we're stuck in the closet. Rei, you're the one that has phsyic senses. Try to find out a way to break the seal." Rei just looked at her like she was crazy.

XxXxXxXx In the living room xXxXxXxX

He kept pumping into her until he was spent. When he slid out of her, Usagi curled up into a fetal position crying hysterically. Mamoru just kicked her side.

"You're not even worthy of getting raped. Get yourself cleaned up you stupid whore." With that said, Mamoru walked into his room and fell asleep. Usagi just layed there crying until she remembered about Minako and Rei. She painfully got up and put on what was left of her torn clothing. She unsealed Chibi-Usa's closet door and both Rei and Minako fell out. They were about to yell at each other when they noticed Usagi's bruised and tear-streaked face. They immediately stood up.

"Usagi, what happened to you?" whispered Minako with tears in her eyes. Usagi then broke down crying again. Rei and Minako hugged her while fell to her knees.

"Mamoru, he."

"What did he do?" asked Minako motherly.

"He, he raped me." Rei looked beyond pissed.

"That's it. Where's that bastard, I'll kill him with my bare hands!" exclaimed Rei.

"We heard you screaming and we tried to get out and help you, but the door was sealed. We couldn't break the spell." explained Minako.

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't seal the door, then Mamoru would have found you and then found out that I was going to leave. I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me. I'm not worth it."

"Usagi, don't ever say that you're worthless! You're a good mother, and a great friend. You're more than our friend, you're our soul sister. We love you Usagi, now and forever," replied Minako.

"Yea, even though you're an odango atama, you're our odango atama," said Rei. Tears kept streaming down everyone's cheeks, but a smile was on everyone's face.

"I love you guys too," replied Usagi. "You're greatest friends that anyone could ever have. Come on, let's get my stuff and get out of here." They both agreed. They got Usagi's stuff and with one last look at the little apartment, Usagi left from her horrible life and into the pouring rain.

XxXxXxXx

ding dong

"Who in their right minds would be visiting in the middle of the night?" complained Haruka. She swung open the door.

"What?" she yelled before she noticed who was at the door. There stood a soaked Rei and Minako, all who had puffy eyes and Usagi who was sporting a black cheek. Haruka got mad, but then worry overcame her as she led the trio inside.

"Michi! Get three towels out here!" yelled Haruka. An agitated Michiru came out.

"Why the hell would you need towels!" she demanded, but quieted down when she saw the three inners.

"We have guests." Michiru nodded and went to get the towels. Haruka faced them, but before she could say anything, Chibi-Usa came out looking sleepy.

"Auntie Ruka? What's all that noise?" When she looked up, she saw Usagi. "Mommy! You're here!" yelled out Chibi-Usa as she launched herself into Usagi's arms.

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" Usagi smmiled.

"But you just saw me this morning," replied Usagi. Chibi-Usa gave a big toothy grin.

"I know." Then Chibi-Usa turned serious. "Mommy," she hesitated as she raised her small hand to Usagi's cheek. "What happened?" Usagi smiled sadly.

"Nothing happened honey. I just hit myself with the door."

"No. Daddy hurt you again, right?" Haruka's eyes widened.

"Again! You mean that Bastard has been hurting you!" exclaimed Haruka. Usagi just glared.

"Haruka, don't use that type of language around Chibi-Usa!" Chibi-Usa just looked back and forth with wide eyes.

"No mommy! Don't be mad at auntie Ruka! I already knew that word from daddy! Daddy's said a lot more words like that!" Haruka bent down to her level.

"Exactly what words did you hear?"

"All sorts! Like bitch, whore, slut… hey auntie Ruka? What does those words mean? They made mommy really upset." Haruka looked over to Usagi and saw that she was about to cry.

"They're really bad words, don't ever say it to anyone."

"If they're really bad words, then why does daddy always say that to mommy every time he comes home funny?"

"Because your daddy was stressed from work. Don't ever say that. Now go back to Taru's room," she leaned in closer to Chibi-Usa's ear. " I'm trying to convince your mommy to let you take a ride with me on my bike." Chibi-Usa's eyes lit up.

"Ok! Night mommy, night auntie Ruka, night auntie Michi!"

"Night Chibi-Usa," said Rei and Usagi while Minako saluted.

"Good night Chibi-neko."

"Night chibi-hime." After Chibi-Usa floated back into Hotaru's room, Haruka turned back to Usagi.

"How long has this been going on? It must have been pretty long for Chibi-Usa to have found out."

"It's been happening ever since Chibi-Usa was born. He keeps saying that Chibi-Usa's not his child because of her pink hair."

"But it is his child. He's seen it himself!" replied Minako.

"I know, but he thinkgs that his future self was lied to. I thold him it was his child or else she wouldn't have pink hair, but he said that she got that from my side. I suggested taking a paternity test so I could dissprobe his doubts, but he doesn't want to."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Michiru.

"I'm taking him to court. I'm going to file a divorce and ask to have full custody of Chibi-Usa. I also want them to force Mamoru to take a paternity test so I can finally prove to him that Chibi-Usa's his child."

"You know Mamoru's not going to divorce you because of the throne," stated Rei.

"I know, but I can try. After I take him to court, I'm moving to America so he won't try to cause me damage while the divorce is becoming final."

"But you don't know English, Koneko," replied Haruka.

"I know, that's why I was thinking about taking someone with me for companionship and for translation, at least until I learn enough English," replied Usagi.

"But who are you going to take?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know. Ami's still studying in America, so I don't think she'll be able to help me because she'll be too busy. Rei's still studying to become a priestess, and she won't be able to leave the temple. Minako will probably be able to go with me, but she's not that good at English, and Makoto's studying aboard. I really don't have many choices," replied Usagi.

"Usa, you know I'll go with you, no matter what. I know some English, but it's not really that good," said Minako.

"Yeah. I would go with odango, but I have to complete my training. Maybe when I complete it, I'll be able to join you, but not sooner," stated Rei.

"It's ok. It'll just be me, Minako, Michiru, and Hotaru," replied Haruka.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"What, do you think we'll leave you alone with just Minako in America?"

"Hey! What's so bad about me?" demanded Minako.

"Nothing except for the fact that America will probably be crawling with guys and the minute you spot one, you'll rush over to flirt and leave poor odango alone," said Rei. Minako looked thoughtful.

"Not immediately! But there's no avoiding that."

"I knew it!" replied Rei exasperated. Minako just stuck out her tongue. Usagi rolled her eyes with a smile. Then she face Haruka.

"Are you sure? I mean, what about Michiru and Hotaru? Shouldn't you talk this over with them?" Rei and Minako looked towards them seriously.

"Usagi, we're sworn to protect you. We're going to go with you no matter what. And you know Hotaru's going to want to go wherever Chibi-Usa goes." Usagi smiled.

"Thank you guys."

XxXxXxXx

ding dong

Mamoru got up with difficulty. Someone woke him up by repeatingly ringing the doorbell. He walked up to the door and slammed it open.

"What!" he demanded. There was a guy in a suit carrying a briefcase. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Good morning sir. Are you Chiba Mamoru?" Who was he kidding? Of course this is the famous Chiba Mamoru, he just looks like a drunk bum.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Apparently, the judge at family court. You have a law order against you filed by a Chiba Usagi. She has filed a divorse and full custody of the child."

"That bitch!" yelled Mamoru. The guy just looked at him. He does look like an abusive husband. Ironic that the famous Chiba Mamoru, the guy that girls dubbed "perfect", was actually an abusive husband. Who would've thought.

"Careful Mr. Chiba. That language and behavior can and will be used against you in a court of law. Your hearing will be scheduled in two weeks, and you're expected to show. A letter will be mailed to you, giving you in full detail when and where you're supposed to go. Have a good day." Mamoru slammed the door in his face, and punched the wall, leaving a dent.

"That bitch. She's not taking the throne away from me. She is not getting that divorse."

XxXxXxXx

Two Weeks Later

Usagi was fidgeting in her seat, wondering if he'll even show. She jumped as she felt a hand being rested on her shoulder and she looked to find Haruka.

"Hey koneko. Don't worry, you'll get that divorse. You'll finally be free of him, and he won't hurt you or Chibi-Usa."

"I know that. I just don't know what happened. He used to be all nice and acted like a gentleman. What changed?"

"I don't know koneko. I used to respect him, but now, I just want him to die by my hands."

"Usagi, Mamoru was supposed to show up an hour ago, but he didn't come yet, so they're sending a squad car to his apartment to get him," stated Michiru.

"Ok," replied Usagi.

"That coward better not be backing out of this, or I swear by the planet of Uranus, I'm going to hunt him down."

"What if he never comes? Then me and Chibi-Usa won't be safe." Haruka looked down at Usagi and saw what kind of state she was in. Her eyes were wide with fright, she was fidgeting, and she was shaking. Overall, she looked like a scared bunny instead of a mature woman that she was finally transforming into. What has that bastard done to her?

Two hours later

"This trial is postponed until the prosecuter can be found." Boomed the judge. The room errupted with talks of confusion and anger.

"I can't believe that he didn't show up! He seemed like such a gentleman too. How could we trust him with our baby?" Ikuko, Usagi's mom, asked Kenji, Usagi's dad.

"I don't know. I never trusted him. I knew he wasn't good enough for our little girl."

"But one good thing came out of all this," replied Ikuko while looking at the brighter side.

"What good thing came out of him hurting our baby girl!" exclaimed Kenji in outrage.

"This little bundle of joy didn't come from all the pain he had caused, but from their marriage, when he was a gentleman and very much in love with our Usagi." Ikuko replied, talking about Chibi-Usa.

"That's true. She's the only thing that I'm thankful Mamoru helped create." Ikuko gave Chibi-Usa to Kenji.

"I'm going to see my baby. Take care of our little bunny for a little bit." She walked over to where the group was huddled up.

"That bakayaro didn't show up! That's it, I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" exclaimed a furious princess of Uranus.

"I can't believe that he would do this. He seemed like a man who would respect his partner and take responsibility for his actions." Ikuko said while wrapping her arms around Usagi.

"He also seemed like a man who would be a great father and loyal to his wife, and look at what happened." Spat out Rei.

"I guess he's not as perfect as he seems," sadly replied Minako.

"What am I going to do now?" asked Usagi.

"The only thing you can do is go to America and wait until they catch him," explained her lawyer, Mr. Harata.

"But wouldn't that seem suspecious to the police, making them think that I have something to hide?"

"Not unless they have a good reason to suspect that."

"I, I don't know."

"Go on ahead, I'll explain to the police that you left for your protection. I'll contact you if we caught him."

"Thanks Umino, I really owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Usagi. It's for an old friend." Usagi just smiled and went to her father and Chibi-Usa.

"Pumpkin, it's time to go."

"Where are we going mommy?" asked a confused Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah, honey. Where are you going now?" asked Kenji.

"We're going to America." He nodded in understanding.

"But, but, but, but that's so far!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa while extending her arms. "I don't wanna be that far away from Taru!"

"But you're not going to be. Taru's going with us." Chibi-Usa's eyes started shining.

"Really?"

"Yea, and so is your auntie Ruka, auntie Michi, and your auntie Minako."

"Really?" asked Kenji.

"Yeah, do you really think that they would let me go to america alone?"

"Wait, what about auntie Rei and Puu?"

"They're coming too, but much later. So what do you think?" asked Usagi, hoping she agreed.

That was an understatement. "Why are we still waiting around? Let's go!" exclaimed an overly exvited Chibi-usa as she ran to the car. Everyone got into the car and Haruka took off.

"Haruka, what are you trying to do, give me an early death!" yelled Michiru.

"How did you know my secret plot?" joked Haruka. Everyone laughed except Chibi-usa.

"Auntie Ruka, that was mean."

"It was a joke Chibi neko, relax," replied Haruka.

"It was still mean. Auntie Michi, you should smack her."

"You know what Chibi hime? I think I should," replied Michiru as she smacked Haruka upside her head. Everyone screamed as the car swerved.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Haruka as a big bruise formed on her head.

"For plotting my 'death,'" replied Michiru. "but you can make it up to me later…" she ended with a grin. Haruka smirked.

"I like the sound of that."

"Eww, hello! Child present!" Minako exclaimed while covering Chibi-usa's ears.

"How about we listen to music?" suggested Usagi while getting a sweatdrop. Everyone agreed as Michiru turned on the radio and "candy shop" started blaring.

I wanna take you to the candy shop

I want you to lick the lollipop

Go ahead girl, don't you stop

Keep going until you hit the spot, whoa! –

"TURN IT OFF!" everyone screamed at Michiru as she shut it off.

"Mommy, I wanna go to the candy shop. Can I lick the lollipop?" innocently asked Chibi-usa. Usagi turned red.

"Yeah, I'll take you to the candy shop as long as you never say it that way again, especially to a guy."

"Why? What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you when your older."

"Ok! Auntie Ruka, to the candy shop!" ordered an excited Chibi-usa.

"Ok chibi neko. You're already acting like royalty!"

"Yep, cause I'm a princess!"

"Yes you are, Chibi-usa. You're my little princess." Usagi replied tenderly as they stopped in front of the candy shop.

XxXxXxXx

**A.N: **So? How was it? I know, not much of a cliff hanger, but I updated! This took me a while. As you noticed, I made up Umino's last name. I didn't know what it was. This time, I'll add the G-boys in the next chapter. So keep reviewing and hopefully it'll give me more ideas for the next chapter!

):( Jiyuu no Megami ):(


	4. The Meeting

**Title:** Abusive Love

**Author:** Jiyuu no Megami

**AN:** Here's what was supposed to be included with the other chapter! Again, I might have to cut this chapter short too, but I don't know. We just have to wait and see. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** … Do I have to repeat myself? .:friends nod heads:. Fine, I don't own any of the characters. There, you happy? Just crush all of my hopes and dreams, I don't care.

**Ages:**

Chibi-usa: 4  
Inners: 23  
Mamoru: 26  
Outers: 26  
Hotaru: 7  
Setsuna: 28

xXxXxXxXx

**Title:** Abusive Love

**Author:** Jiyuu no Megami

**Chapter Four:** The Meeting

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Flight 280, heading for Sanq Kingdom now boarding." They announced on the intercom. After much transferring and air sickness from Haruka, they were finally in America in Chicago taking another plane to their final destination. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to get there, and they all had their reasons. Haruka wanted to go to compete in races, Michiru had gigs, Minako wanted to check out all the hot guys, go figure, and Usagi just wanted to get as far away from Mamoru as possible. Usagi would've chose space, but she realized that she would've missed earth greatly.

"No, I don't wanna go on another plane!" Complained a queasy looking Haruka.

"Well, we didn't expect you to get air sick very easily!" Replied Minako.

"Neither did I."

"But we're so close! Come on Ruka-papa, do it for Chibi-usa and Usa-mama." Explained Hotaru.

"Ok, fine, but you're asking me to throw up to my heart's content."

"Gee, we wouldn't have it any other way." Michiru replied sarcastically.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want to miss the flight," said Usagi while carrying a sleeping Chibi-usa. They started walking until Minako bumped into a couple with blonde and blue hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry …" said Minako until she noticed the blue hair. "Ami? Is that you?"

"Minako?"

"Ami?" asked Usagi until she gave Chibi-usa to Haruka an gave Ami a big hug. "Ami-chan, I missed you so much," she said as she choked back a sob. Ami's eyes softened as she hugged her back.

"I missed you too Usa-chan." Usagi pulled back. "It's been such a long time since I've last seen you. Let me look at you!"

Ami's blue hair has grown to below her shoulders. She was wearing a flowy white dress that made her still look 18. She was wearing clear lipgloss and light blue eyeshadow. She was taller an her body filled out more. Usagi looked over at the guy and saw that he was looking at Ami with love in his eyes. Greg doesn't know what he lost, but it's a good thing that Ami moved on, and he's so much more cuter than Greg.

"Ami, who's that guy?" Ami looked back at him and smiled.

"This is Quatre Winner, my finacee."

"WHAT!"

"Fiancee!" screetched Minko and Usagi.

"Winner!" screeched Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru looked confused while Chibi-usa woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Chibi-usa as she tugged on Usagi's jacket. "Mommy, who is she?"

"Mommy?" asked a confused Ami.

"Honey, this is Ami, your aunt." Chibi-usa squealed and ran to hug Ami's legs. She looked up and gave her a winning smile.

"Hi auntie Ami! My name's Serenity Usagi Chiba Tsukino, but you can call me Chibi-usa! I'm happy I got another pretty auntie!" complimented Chibi-usa while Ami blushed. She doesn't do very well with compliments. Chibi-usa noticed Quatre and hid behind Ami's legs.

"Who is he auntie?" Quatre walked towards her and knelt down to her level.

"Hello little one. I'm your uncle Quatre." Chibi-usa's eyes started sparkling.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just ask your mother and aunt."

"Mommy, auntie, is he really my uncle?"

"Quat-kun! We were planning to surprise her!" exclaimed Ami with a giggle.

"Oopsie," replied Quatre. Haruka looked at him. _'Oopsie?'_

"I can't believe I have another uncle! I only have two, but now I have three!" exclaimed an excited Chibi-usa.

"Really? Well, how many aunts do you have?" asked Quatre.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! I have seven aunties!" she announced. Quatre looked amazed. "Mommy, are auntie Ami and uncle Quat coming with us?" Usagi smiled at the nickname she already gave Quatre.

"I don't know. Ami-chan, where are you headed?"

"We're headed to the Sanq Kingdom. What about you guys?" The others didn't even get to answer as Chibi-usa started dragging Ami away.

"Yay! We can sit together and get to know each other! I get the window seat and then we can sleep in my room and stay up all night and we can braid each other's hair!" exclaimed Chibi-usa. The others laughed and followed them on the plane.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry that I ended it here, it's just that I'm posting it up in school and I kinda left my chapter somewhere at home. .:sweatdrop:. Well, one of the g-boys is in here, and Ami's here! W00t! Sorry that it's so short. I gotta find the other part of the chapter, then I'll fix it up and post it too. 

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, you peoples make me feel so special! And thanks to **Chibi Horsewoman** for correcting me on the spelling and the info, I forgot all about it. And thanks to these people who reviewed: **bluesywisdom**,** Flame Ivy Moon**,** CosmicBunny18**,** Tsukino Goddess**,** Chibi Horsewoman**,** Terra Elizabeth**,and **duo s luvergurl**. Ok, till next time! – Jiyuu no Megami

P.S. I need an editor, anyone willing to help out a homeless, non-edity authoress?


End file.
